


nobody mess with my familia

by enkiduu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: Matt realizes that Foggy gets in danger just like any other person in Hell’s Kitchen and is determined to always protect him.





	nobody mess with my familia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c_doves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/gifts).

> Gift for c_doves! Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Prompts I was inspired by were Familia by Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA, and Hugs.

Foggy isn’t fond of being mugged, but he does live in Hell’s Kitchen so it’s kinda something you just have to schedule into your week, no matter how busy you are. Tuesdays are lunch with Matt, client meetings in the afternoon, and then mugging at night. 

Okay, he’s exaggerating. Slightly. 

But Matt just happens to be with him on this unfortunate evening, and from his shocked expression and how tense he is, it’s like it didn’t occur to him they would ever have such an encounter in Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Foggy,” Matt says, so much caution in his voice that he sounds like a different man. 

Foggy looks to his friend, much more alarmed by Matt’s reaction to the kid with a knife in front of them than he is. Matt’s jaw is clenched. Is he angry? Scared? Foggy frowns in worry. “It’s okay, Matt.”

“Empty your pockets, now!” the kid yells—and she is a kid, really, no matter how she’s trying to disguise her voice by making it more hoarse. 

“Okay, don’t worry, I’m going to slowly get my wallet,” Foggy says calmly. “And so is my friend here.” Matt doesn’t budge even as Foggy hands over the money. “Right, Matt?” he adds, a little nervously. 

“Right,” Matt says. His knuckles are white from how hard he’s holding his cane, but he does reach for his bills. 

Foggy looks back at their mugger, who swipes the knife in front of her a few more times before running away into the night.

“Well, we’ve reached the excitement quota for the night,” Foggy says. 

“Really, Foggy? You seem too calm even though we’ve paid for somebody else’s debts,” Matt says. 

“Are you upset with me?” Foggy asks, a touch of incredulity in his voice. 

Has Matt never been mugged? Or maybe that’s just it. Maybe he has been. He does look like an easy target, Foggy supposes. Ah. That could be why Matt is so worried. 

Foggy shakes his head. “Matt… We’re safe now. She wasn’t going to really hurt us,” he says, much more softly, hoping Matt will be less angry. Foggy wishes he could’ve done more, been stronger, but… “It was safest to give the money.” 

“She could have hurt you anyway!” Matt says. The anger in the downturn of his lips has turned into something more shaky, weakening. Fear. “How can you be so calm about it?” 

“Because she needed the money,” Foggy says. “And wait. Me? What about you?” 

Matt ignores the question. “Foggy. Everybody needs the money,” he says. “Not everybody chooses to commit a crime. Violence, violence is unforgivable. What if her hand slipped? How often do you get attacked and why don’t I know about it?” 

“Do you get jumped?” Foggy asks. “Should I be worried, Matt—“ 

“No, Foggy. I don’t,” Matt says tiredly. 

Foggy looks at him. “Come, Matt,” he says. He reaches forward for a hug, feels Matt hesitate before he hugs back. “Let’s head home for the night.” 

***

After that, every time Foggy works late and heads home a little bit later than he should, Matt’s heart skips a beat in worry. And Matt knows he shouldn’t be following Foggy’s heartbeat around everywhere, but he is. 

After he becomes Daredevil, well. He thinks of Foggy even when he’s Daredevil, when he’s punishing criminals and putting them away because he can’t find a better judge, because at least he doesn’t pretend to be an angel. Especially when he’s Daredevil. 

Because like this, he can protect Foggy. 

And he does. 

Foggy probably doesn’t ever realize it, and Matt hopes he’ll be able to protect him. The streets are becoming safer, but Matt feels more and more scared. 

Foggy is kind. 

Foggy is an easy target. 

Matt is scared of the day he will be unable to protect Foggy. Not today, at least. 

The punches are swift, hard. Matt hears the bones crack. He pulls back. 

“This is the second time I’ve seen you around the block this month, Mr. Daredevil,” Foggy says, breathless against the wall, heart going thump thump thump. “Are you rebranding into a guardian angel?” 

Matt’s heart hurts as his fists sting with the blood of the people who were jumping Foggy, and no one messes with his Foggy. 

He’s really not supposed to worry about how he looks. Not when he’s Daredevil. But he still cares. 

He’s supposed to be dangerous, but only to dangerous people, and Foggy, well, is harmless. 

Daredevil takes a few steps towards Foggy. Soft, warm, friendly Foggy. 

“Cool parkour skills,” Foggy says, as unafraid of Daredevil as he is of all the criminals angry at Foggy the lawyer and those who just see an easy target. But his heart is speeding with adrenaline. He’s affected by this violence, of course he is. Foggy is normal. “I should leave some cookies and milk out for you next time.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Daredevil mutters. Voice lower, of course. Darker than Matt’s. “I’m not Santa.”

“But you must be hungry,” Foggy says. 

“I already ate.” 

“Liar. How could you have had the time to eat?” Foggy asks. “And that wound. Is that… are you okay, I mean, I saw you get hit.”

“Don’t go getting concerned for the devil,” Matt says. 

“I’m concerned for my friend. If he’s the devil, then so be it,” Foggy huffs. “Please. Thank you for looking out for me. But you’re not taking care of yourself.” 

Matt freezes. He mentally goes through the one reason Foggy would say this.

“You never used to be late for work,” Foggy whispers. So quietly that anyone else wouldn’t be able to hear. Matt does. “Your eyes are so dark these days. Matt, you’re my friend. I really care about you. Please don’t be so reckless. Didn’t you say violence is unforgivable?” 

If Foggy hates Matt, if he can’t be Matt’s friend anymore, Matt’s okay with it. Really, he is. Matt will always be Foggy’s.

“What I do is unforgivable. Believe me, I know. But the things they plan on doing to the people of Hell's Kitchen. To you. I can’t forgive it,” Matt says. His voice shakes. 

Foggy doesn’t say anything. His breathing is uneven and he sounds like he’s trying so hard not to cry. 

Matt’s instincts say, who’s making Foggy cry? You have to stop them. 

But it’s Matt, so he shudders and flees.

***

When he finally comes to work, he comes to work on time, and it’s so hard because he’s terrified of questions, but he comes. Because Foggy has been calling him and leaving messages to say that everything’s okay, okay, okay, even though it feels unforgivable.

But Foggy is kind. And Foggy isn’t scared. For him, but not of him. 

Matt smells cookies and milk in his office, along with Foggy. 

When he pulls Foggy into a hug, clinging on and not letting go, and Foggy hugs back with equal feeling, he feels a great burden lifted off his shoulders. 

Matt has feared questions, but he has received an answer instead. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

And Foggy smiles too, in relief, in affection.

No matter what else happens... Matt knows now. Everything between them will be okay.


End file.
